


[podfic] Pygmalion

by Kess



Series: [podfic] Pact [3]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Arguing, Classism, Comeplay, D/s, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you want to be used and don't care who by so long as it's me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pygmalion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268936) by [typhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhe/pseuds/typhe). 



My podfic of the amazing Pygmalion by Typhe!

 

this podfic contains: Dirty Talk, D/s, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Arguing, Classism, Comeplay, Face-Fucking

 

my fav thing abt this entire podfic is the consensual humiliation. I love it. you so very rarely get to see it, let alone see it done as well as Typhe has written it!

 

Also: apologies for butchering Stef's accent I just sort of...did a very broad australian accent ahahaha whoops in other news, i tried to do it as it was written, and I still can't fucking pronounce r's.

 

[here is the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20Last%20Herald-Mage/pygmalion%20by%20typhe.mp3) (size: 37MB | length: 40 min 07 sec)

 

While this is part 3 of the Pact series, it can be read/listened to as a stand alone fic

 

Enjoy ;)

 


End file.
